


Baby Girl

by Ashcat252



Series: More Than a One Time Thing [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Steve Harrington, Choking, Daddy Kink, Feminization, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcat252/pseuds/Ashcat252
Summary: Steve bottoms for the first time.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: More Than a One Time Thing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585594
Comments: 4
Kudos: 177





	Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Time stamp: set somewhere during the boy’s senior year of college. This little bonus chapter doesn’t affect the story in anyway, so if the tags don’t appeal to you, you don’t have to read it!

Steve had spent a lot of time thinking about it. How it would feel, if it would hurt. He'd asked Billy about it once, after some really heated sex. His tanned skin was flushed red but his breathing was back to normal. He licked his lips in that way he always did and Steve had to will himself away from getting another hard on.

"It feels like a stretch at first, you know? If it's done right, there shouldn't be much pain. I personally like a little burn though, as you know." Billy pushed his bangs away from his sweaty forehead before turning on his side to face Steve.

"I like the feeling I get from being filled, too. Nice and full of big Harrington cock." Billy whispered, his lips ghosting over Steve's pulse point. The brunette felt his spent cock give a pathetic twitch at Billy's teasing tone, but didn't have it in him to interrupt.

"The real money maker is the prostate. Some people can even come untouched, just from the stimulation. And as you know, I'm one of those people." He said as he scattered kisses over Steve's shoulder. Steve made a sound of agreement, remembering each time Billy came just like that.

Steve couldn't help but wonder if he'd be able to do that, too. He doubted it. Billy had more experience than him, after all.

So he took it upon himself to experiment a little when he was home alone. There had been one night when Billy had to close at their local gay bar when Steve found himself on his back on their bed, legs spread, lubed up fingers circling his entrance.

He huffed out a breath once a single digit finally breached through. It didn't exactly hurt, but there was definitely a stretch and a slight burn. Steve wasn't sure if he liked that. So he just gave himself a few cautious thrusts, his breath nice and even to relax himself, until the burn was gone.

He didn't get the appeal at first, and was just about to stop when his fingers crooked slightly and touched what he guessed was his prostate.

"Holy shit," Steve gasped as he worked in a second finger. He couldn't even bring himself to care about the extra stretch, he just wanted to feel like that again. It didn't take long before he found those bundle of nerves again, and suddenly he was arching his back, thinking about Billy fucking him just like that.

Billy had a really nice dick. It wasn't long like Steve's-still a relatively good length, mind you, but it was mostly girth. Steve knew he'd need more than two fingers to prep himself for that, but it was good enough for his fantasy.

Like, what if Billy had came home early? And saw Steve just like that, back arched and skin flushed red with his fingers fucking in and out of him? He wondered if Billy would have dropped everything and fucked Steve then and there.

"Billy, please," Steve gasped as he used his other hand to stroke his cock. He knew Billy would be a tease, probably would completely ignore Steve's dick until Steve was a begging mess. That probably shouldn't have been as hot as it was, but it got him going enough that he found himself babbling nonsense out loud.

Billy had such a dirty mouth. He'd talk Steve through it the whole time, in that comforting, borderline teasing tone of his voice to get the job done. And even though Steve had been topping that whole time, Billy always had control. Billy bottoming in no way made him the more submissive one, and it took Steve a little awhile to accept that.

He was more than okay with it right then as he reached the edge of his orgasm. He pictured Billy over top of him, blond curls cascading over his face as their skin slapped together, _Gonna come in you, princess_ -and okay, maybe that nickname shouldn't have had the affect that it did but suddenly Steve was coming, his fingers still pressing against his sweet spot as he come over his tummy.

Once the afterglow had dissipated and he was all washed up, he made his final decision.

He was going to ask Billy to fuck him.

He didn't know exactly what he was expecting. He wasn't sure if Billy was going to just decline anyway because he'd preferred to bottom. And Steve would have been okay with that. He'd be completely okay with just using his own fingers.

But he guessed he should have fully expected Billy's shit eating grin.

They were laying together, Billy draped over him and they were kissing, their paperwork scattered across the floor. They both tasted like beer and take out but Steve didn't mind. He was too busy moaning into Billy's mouth as the blond's hand skirted across his length.

"B-Billy.. fuck me.." Steve gasped without really meaning to. Billy froze for about two seconds before his famous grin settled onto his features and Steve almost wanted to groan out and say never mind. But what Billy said next left him stumped.

"Aww.. does Princess need Daddy's cock?"

Steve stared owlishly at him. His whole 'daddy' bit had been a running joke between the two of them for years, but Billy had never exactly did it in bed and definitely not in that context. Steve didn't understand why it made him even needier.

"..y-yes." Steve eventually stuttered, his voice small. Billy blinked rapidly then, like he wasn't expecting that response.

"Shit, Steve.." Billy breathed as he worked his boyfriend's pants open. "You serious?"

Steve almost yelled out in frustration, but instead just rolled his hips, urging Billy to work faster. "Yes, I'm serious, Billy. Now take my pants off." He tried to go for demanding, but his voice cracked near the end and it made Billy smirk as he finally pulled Steve's pajama pants off.

"As much as I love where this is goin', we should probably talk about this." Billy said, all logic despite the smirk still playing at his lips.

"We really don't have to—"

"Shh, baby. We do." Billy cooed, smirk gone. He was gentle all of a sudden as his fingers danced along the waist band of Steve's boxers.

"You really want me to fuck you?" Billy asked as as his fingers began to curl around it, but made no effort to actually pull it down. It took a second for Steve to realize he needed to give a clear answer if he wanted them to make any progress with this.

"Yes." Steve breathed out. "Please fuck me." He could hear Billy curse under his breath, and finally the younger man pulled off the offending piece of fabric.

"And the whole.. daddy thing." Billy said, his tone cautious. Steve could feel his face flush with heat as Billy's palm flattened out over his lower abdomen. "And the uh.. feminization thing. You into that?"

Steve whimpered pathetically and gave a weak nod. He felt so damn embarrassed but the only thing he really cared about was finally getting the thing he'd been fantasizing about for weeks.

"Mhm.. you must've been so needy for it, huh, baby girl?" It was like a switch had been flipped. Like suddenly since he'd gotten Steve's full consent, he really went all in with it. And Steve was no where near complaining. Instead, he just gave another weak nod.

"Nu-uh, sweetie. Use your words." Billy teased as he leaned over to get to the nightstand. He rummaged through the drawer to find the lube as Steve licked his lips and took in a deep breath.

"Yes.."

He watched as Billy set the lube beside him, "Yes, what?" Billy whispered, his hands spreading Steve's legs apart. He looked down at Steve expectantly and the brunette was pretty sure his face was on fire.

"Yes, _Daddy_."

Billy smirked as his head found its way downward, "That's a good girl." And then his tongue was on Steve, trailing down the length of his cock, over his balls, across the perineum, until he finally reached Steve's entrance.

The brunette was a moaning, whining mess the entire time Billy was working his tongue down in teasing strokes and was even worse by the time it breached through. Billy pushed down Steve's legs by the back of his knees, right into Steve's chest so he could get in even deeper.

"Fuck!" Steve gasped, his hands at the back of Billy's head, his fingers knotting in those curls. He couldn't believe he never had Billy do _this_. He could finally see why Billy liked it so much. He was lost in it for awhile, and almost didn't notice the tip of Billy's finger slip inside. Almost being the key word.

"That okay, baby?" Billy's voice was already thick with arousal. He sat up then and released the hold on Steve's legs so he could use his other hand to wipe is mouth. "Does it hurt?"

Steve could hear the sincerity in the question despite the role Billy was trying to put on. He couldn't help but smile slightly at that.

"No, m'fine. Been fingering myself, so I'm kind of used to it at this point. Yours are a bit thicker though.." Steve trailed off with a hitched breath as Billy moved the single digit with a slow thrust.

"Oh, have you now?" He crooked his finger ever so slightly, making Steve let out an embarrassing squeak. "And what do you think about when you do that, baby girl?"

Steve bit his lip, exhaling deeply through his nose as he thought about his next words. It was more than embarrassing to admit all of that at once. But once his mouth opened, he couldn't stop.

"You.. kept thinking about you coming home and seeing me like that.. how you'd fuck me.." Steve licked his lips and watched as pure lust spilled over the blond's features. "Kept thinking about you coming inside me. I want you to fill me up, Daddy.." The last part came out in a shy whisper, but it was enough to set Billy off.

Billy groaned and used his free hand to grip at his still clothed cock. "So fucking hot." And then another finger was added, the slight burn of it was so good that he'd finally got what Billy had meant. It was so much better when someone else was doing it. Billy was overly concentrated at that point, like he was looking for something. When Steve let out a hearty moan, he smirked knowingly.

"There it is.." Billy mumbled as he made sure to brush over that spot repeatedly as he stretched his fingers. Steve's hips bucked into those digits, begging for more. He never tried to stick more than two fingers inside of himself, so when Billy added a third, it was more than a little overwhelming.

Billy took notice of the slight discomfort and brought his free hand to Steve's cheek and began to stroke it gently. "You're doing so good, baby. Just a little longer."

Steve turned his head slightly and kissed Billy's palm before bringing his own hand up to intertwine their fingers. That simple action made Billy's blue eyes go soft. "Love you so much, Steve. M'gonna make this so good for you."

Steve smiled warmly up at his boyfriend. "I know you will, Billy. I love you, too." His words earned him a sweet kiss. It was soft at first, but as the burn from in his hole dissipated and turned into pure pleasure, the kiss became wet and sloppy.

The kiss distracted him from the fourth finger, how it stretched freely with little resistance. "I think you're ready." Billy breathed out against Steve's wet lips. Steve nodded in agreement, but still whined when Billy retracted his fingers.

Billy took off his clothes at an almost too fast pace, scattering them around their homework and Steve's discarded clothes. And then he was hovering over the brunette, slicking his cock with their lube before finally spreading Steve's legs and slotting between then.

"Baby," Billy moaned brokenly as the head of his length breached through. Steve inhaled roughly, forcing himself to relax against the intrusion. It was way more of a stretch than the four fingers. It wasn't exactly painful but it was a lot all at once.

"You're so tight, fuck," Billy gasped as he bottomed out. Billy was basically vibrating as he forced himself to stay still. Steve was thankful for the adjustment time as he took in even breaths.

When Steve finally opened his eyes after realizing he had them closed for a good few seconds, he could finally see how damn _good_ Billy looked above him. Steve raised his hands just felt all over Billy's ab muscles and his pecs, teasing the hard nubs there over so gently.

"Steve, I can't.. can I move?" He rasped, his grip tight against Steve's hip. The older man gave a shaky nod in response as he wrapped his long legs around Billy's waist. The blond let out another groan as he rolled his hips, their skin already smacking together obscenely.

Steve's hands somehow made their way into Billy's hair. His fingers tangled into it as he pulled Billy's face down to his so he could kiss him. It was dirty and sloppy, just their open mouths slotting against each other, their tongues grazing against one another with each thrust.

Billy's nails were digging into Steve's hipbone, probably close to drawing blood of they weren't careful but they couldn't bring themselves to think about it. They were too lost in this new sensation. Too lost in each other's bodies.

"Baby boy.." Billy breathed after one particularly hard thrust. Steve's cock twitched at the pet name, both shocked and relieved to find that he was just as turned on about that, too.

"Daddy," Steve replied, his hands swooping low today wrap themselves around Billy's throat. The blond growled above him, the sound vibrating against his palms.

"That's right. Choke Daddy, princess." Billy ordered, his hips coming down in another hard thrust. He managed to hit Steve's prostate exactly right that time, and it caused the brunette to groan a little too loud, his mind growing foggy from the stimulation. But he was aware just enough to feel Billy's pulse against his thumbs, throat flexing in a silent attempt at begging. Steve obliged, gripping just as tight as Billy liked.

"Billy, right there. Don't.. don't stop. You're gonna make me come." Steve's cock rubbed against their bellies with each thrust, giving him the exact amount of friction he needed. Billy worked his thrusts even harder against those sweet bundle of nerves inside Steve, despite having hands around his throat.

Steve couldn't help but have his grip loosen after awhile though. It needed to happen anyway. Steve's hands wrapped around Billy's shoulders, pulling him even closer.

"Close," Billy rasped into his boyfriend's ear, "gonna - gonna come in you, Steve." All Steve could do was moan and babble nonsense as his encouragement, his hips bucking up to meet his thrusts. "That's it, baby. Fuck your self on my cock. Feels so good. I can't hold- _Steve_!"

And then Billy was coming, his length pulsating deeply inside Steve. Steve could feel every second of it. And Billy kept moving, fucking out the rest of his orgasm. Steve's brain was already mush at that point, he'd barely noticed when Billy slid his hand between their sweaty bodies, but definitely noticed when Billy's hand wrapped around his aching, red ripped length.

"Come for me, princess. Come for Daddy." Billy whispered hotly into his boyfriend's ear. That was all it took really, that paired with at least three good tugs on his cock. And then he was arching his back, his come hot and sticky as it painted their bellies and chest.

The next few minutes was just their heavy breathing filling the room, arms still tight around each other as they basked in the afterglow. Before too long though, Billy eventually had to pull out his no doubt over sensitive member. Steve could feel Billy's come spill out of him slowly. He couldn't bring himself to be disgusted by it.

"You're such a mess, Steve." Billy said as he sat up then and looked over his lover. And then he gave a quick glance to himself. "Guess I'm a messy boy too." He smirked to himself as his fingers slid through Steve's come over his torso. Steve watched as Billy brought his fingers to his own mouth, watched as Billy sucked and licked Steve's come off of each digit. The sight gave his cock a pathetic little twitch. It didn't help that Billy swooped down and kissed him right after.

Steve could taste himself on Billy's tongue. It was a taste he was used to by then, so he just gave in and let their tongues tangle together. He even whined when Billy had to pull away, wanting more of his warmth and presence.

"Can't get carried away. I gotta clean you up." And before Steve could protest, Billy was up and out of bed. Steve could hear water running from their bathroom, and then Billy was back, rag in hand. He let Billy clean him without a single joke or protest. It seemed that was something Billy needed to do.

And maybe Steve liked being taken care of that way.

At some point the rag was put away, and all that was left was Billy's warm hands as they ran over his stomach and chest. Billy's features were so soft, so open. Steve was mesmerized by it, by those blue eyes and long lashes. He couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to have Billy in his life.

And as Billy pulled the duvet over their naked bodies and wrapped his arms around his lover, Steve couldn't help but be happy with his decision to buy that silver ring skillfully hidden within his book bag.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been awhile, but these two have been on my mind lately so I wanted to write this. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I think this may be it for the series, but if you want to leave a suggestion, go for it!


End file.
